


失踪

by wendy24tgf



Category: warps up
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29979306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wendy24tgf/pseuds/wendy24tgf
Summary: 新手爸爸带球跑
Relationships: 赞丸, 赞就丸了 - Relationship
Kudos: 7





	失踪

**Author's Note:**

> 现背au，私设ABO，全是我的ooc，骂我可以，别骂他们
> 
> 主赞丸，赞A丸O，感谢泰民和明君的客串
> 
> 国际三禁，严禁上升真人

（一）

力丸失踪的那天，是最普通的一个周三。没有台风过境，没有暴雨倾盆，阳光和过去的每一个夏天一样耀眼明媚。唯一的不同是，赞多打开门的时候，没有那声熟悉的“你回来了”。

起初赞多以为力丸累了在卧室休息，可鞋柜里摆放整齐的拖鞋却在下一秒立刻否定了这个想法。赞多有些疑惑，随手将包扔在玄关门口的地上，甚至没有换上拖鞋，光着脚便进了屋。房子是最普通的三室两厅结构，他们不常在家煮饭，所以只在饭厅隔了一个开放式的厨房用来煮早餐和宵夜。赞多找遍了所有的房间，甚至检查了主卧的衣柜，却完全不见力丸的身影。奇怪，力丸如果晚归一定会事先告知自己，可手机上却没有一条错过的简讯或电话。赞多隐隐觉得不安，飞快地摁下那串数字，迅速拨通了力丸的电话。震动的声音是从身后传来的，赞多转过身，刚好看见力丸的手机因为不停震动的缘故而从茶几的边缘跌落。

力丸，你去了哪里？

（二）

在公司楼下遇见力丸这件事，本不在李泰民的意料之中。虽然他们已经许久未曾见过面，可印象中，力丸并不是那种会冲动行事的人，反而相当稳重。也正是因为这份稳重，他的编舞所呈现出的舞台效果，往往是最抓人眼球的。

“力丸老师？”李泰民抛开脑中的疑惑，主动走上前打招呼，“怎么来公司也没提前告诉我？这次是接了新的编舞工作吗？”

“泰民，我……”

力丸的眼圈有些泛红，他本不是个爱哭的人，无论是伤病所带来的疼痛，还是工作上所积压起来的委屈，都很少会让他流泪。可唯有涉及赞多，总令他一次又一次失去对情绪的控制能力。

“怎么了老师？”李泰民不曾见过这样的近田力丸，一时间也显得手足无措，“是遇到什么难事了吗？”

“泰民，你能帮我在首尔找个地方暂时住一段时间吗？”

“当然可以！”这点小忙在李泰民看来不过是举手之劳，刚应下却低头瞥见力丸垂在身侧的左手上戴着婚戒，随即反应过来总是和他形影不离的宇野赞多并未出现在视线中，“力丸老师，赞……”

“不关Santa的事，我们没有吵架。”着急替赞多否认的语气是骗不了人的，更何况力丸的眼神那样坚定，“只是……有件事暂时还不能告诉他，我想一个人考虑清楚了再回去和他说。”

“原来是这样啊！”李泰民心里松了口气，虽然赞多的年纪小，可他太清楚这孩子吃起醋较起真会是怎样一番模样，“既然这样，那我们先上车吧，外面怪热的。”

“谢谢你，泰民。”

“别这么说，虽然力丸老师编舞很厉害，但我们本来就是同岁的亲故嘛！”

李泰民的话令力丸露出了那天的第一个笑容，右手不自觉便搭上了平坦的小腹。

（三）

“力丸哥还是没回家吗？”

“没有……”赞多失神地坐在地上，两只眼睛泛着红丝，一看就是刚刚哭过，比起不爱哭的力丸，他的眼泪似乎要更多些，“他拿了护照却没带手机，连日常换洗的衣物用品也没有拿，根本就是临时起意要躲开我。可是明君，力丸到底为什么要躲着我呢？”

“呃……”这题对队内年纪最小的余明君来说显然超纲了，但灵光的头脑还是让他给出了完全不靠谱的答案，“按照中国八点档的电视剧情节推测，力丸哥极有可能是跟外遇对象私奔了。按照韩剧的情节推测，力丸哥多半是得了绝症；按照日剧的情节推测，力丸哥应该是怀……”

余明君突然闭了嘴，同时瞪大了眼睛。心不在焉的赞多显然没太将他方才的那番话听进去多少，只是吸了吸鼻子，无辜地抬起头。

“应该是什么？”

“应该是怀……孕了……”望着赞多不可思议的表情，余明君大叫完蛋，慌忙调整好坐姿，低垂着头，挺直了背，“哥，我瞎说的！我真的什么也不知道！”

赞多没空理会余明君此时惴惴不安的小心思，他拿起手机点开了日历，眉头随着推算的时间越皱越紧。力丸的发情期应该是在每个月的月初，可这都快到七月末了，他……赞多不自觉握紧了手机，所以力丸是因为突然有了计划外的孩子才选择躲起来不见自己的吗？

“宇野哥，你没事吧？”

“明君，谢谢你！”赞多猛地站起来，朝着不明所以的余明君九十度鞠躬，“我知道力丸为什么离家出走了！”

（四）

“厶？”没等力丸把话说完，李泰民立刻觉得自己摊上事了，“你隐瞒怀孕还带球跑？！”

“我也是来的那天才知道自己有了孩子，算不上隐瞒。”

“可是如果赞多那孩子知道了，我……”崩溃地揪着自己的短发，同时自觉和力丸隔出好几个人的距离，“力丸，你这么坑我可就太犯规了！”

“泰民，连你都还把Santa当成个孩子，让我怎么和他开口他就要有一个孩子了呢？”

“就算你不知道怎么开口，这个孩子也已经的的确确存在了，不是吗？”收敛起玩笑的神色，李泰民认真注视着力丸的眼睛，“力丸，你爱赞多，也爱这个孩子，对吗？”

力丸没有立刻回答，战略性避开了李泰民的直视，垂着眼眸看向自己的肚子。短T下尚未隆起的肚皮中孕育着一个崭新的生命，即使现在还只是一粒小小的胚芽，还感受不到心跳，还看不到样貌，可对于力丸来说，这个生命已经成了他三十多年来最重要的责任。

“泰民，我想我差不多该回家了。”

李泰民微微一愣，随即露出了然又欣慰的笑容。

（五）

眼看着就要见到未来孩子的样貌了，赞多却被一阵急促的敲门声唤醒。本是有起床气也不会随便发作的人，却因为被打断了胎梦而异常愤怒，顶着一头乱糟糟的头发直冲到门口。拧开门把手，到嘴边的难听话还没来得及冲出口，就被人踮脚抱了满怀，涌进鼻腔的还有熟悉的信息素味。

“我回来了。”力丸像只猫似的搂着赞多的脖子不放手，柔软的短发来回蹭着他的下颌，“抱歉，忘了带钥匙。”

“欢迎回家。”赞多温柔地回抱着他年长的爱人，嘴角向下一撇，眼泪就又忍不住掉了下来，“力丸，我以为你不要我了。”

“都是要一起养育孩子的人了，怎么还哭鼻子？”察觉到颈侧的湿意，力丸松开手，转而捧起赞多的脸，“Santa，你再这么小哭包，以后我就让孩子拿虫子吓唬你了。”

“那他会被我打屁股的！”任由力丸来回掐揉着自己的脸颊，赞多破涕而笑，“力丸，谢谢你。”

“什么？”

“谢谢你让我成为你的队友，谢谢你让我成为你的爱人，谢谢你让我即将成为一个父亲。”

“Santa会是一个好父亲吗？”

“因为不能帮力丸分担生育的辛苦，所以会加倍努力成为养育他的好父亲。”

“那……”力丸的眼底盛满笑意，轻轻拉起赞多的手掌，隔着衣服贴在肚皮上，“和他打个招呼吧，宇野爸爸。”

“遵命，近田爸爸！”

默契地相视一笑，赞多与力丸的手掌紧紧贴在一起，共同期待着那个即将到来的，拥有彼此血肉的，全新的生命。


End file.
